Chris Jacobs
Chris Jacobs was a member of ExOps and a former member of the Combat Applications Group, better known as Delta Force. Chris is currently part of the Private Military Company and has been featured in both Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. He is the son of a South Korean diplomat and a U.S Army Colonel, with a long line of ancestors serving in the nation's military. Following their footsteps, he pushed to succeed, and applied to and was quickly accepted into Delta Force, the United States' premiere counter-terrorist agency. He was an accomplished operative, soon rising to position as a unit commander. Caring deeply for them, he lead them through perilous operations in Iraq, Darfur and Afghanistan. During these conflicts, he saw that the ideals of men like his father were impossible to uphold. He witnessed his commanders sabotage missions for personal gain, intentionally compromise operatives and allowed for horrible attrocities to be committed. This culminated with a joint-operations mission with the SAS, which resulted in the deaths of five of his men. Embittered, he did not re-enlist when his tour was up. In spite of this, Jacobs realized he could never "give up the battlefield," and with years of military experience and few skill sets for any other occupation, he became a mercenary, working for the Private Military Company Executive Operations, where he served a tour during the "Song Initiative." (Taken from the Mercs Wiki) Battle vs. Black Out (by Cth22) Black out and a group of Cobra operatives are on a misson in the desert of Sudan to inflatrate a compound and steal some data on a new biological weapon. No to there knowing the compound is being guarded by Chris Jacobs and a group of mercenaries. Black Out 1 2 3 4 5 6 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 6 Black Out sets up a sniper position on a sand dune about 3000 yards away from the compound. He sees a mercanary step out of a guard house by the front gate. He aims down his scope on his silenced Barrett M107A1 and takes a shot. The bullet hits the merc in the head painting the wall of the guard house with his brains. Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 While this is happening Black Out's cobra opretives run towards the compound. A merc sentry in a guard tower sees them run across the sand so he opens up with his QJY-88 killing two of them Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 A Cobra operative turns towards the tower taking a RPG-26 off his back he shoots the guard tower killing the man inside. Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 Black Out runs down the sand dune towards the guard tower. He hears a merc comming out so he takes out his Marine Raider bowie knife and waits for him to come out. The merc walks out. Black Out comes from behind him and stabs him in the side of the neck. Black Out retreats into the guard house. Black Out 1 2 3 4 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 5 Chris Jacobs is on the roof of the building in the center of the compound with a KSVK. He sees the Cobra Operatives and aims at the one in the lead. He fires the bullet hits the man in the jaw killing him instantly. Chris Jacobs gets up and grabs a QJY-88 and runs down stares. Black Out 1 2 3 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 The Cobra operatives run finally get into the compound . The four living mercs come outside. Both of the sides look at each other and then they open up. A merc hips fires at an operative with his QJY-88 hitting him in the chest. The rest of the mercs run into the building. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 4 A operative M249 Para shoots the merc with the QJY-88 in the chest. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 3 A Cobra operative throws a DM 51 grenade inside the building killing a merc. Black Out 1 2 Chris Jacobs 1 2 A merc takes a M32 grenade launcher and shoots a grenade killing the last Cobra operative. Black Out 1 Chris Jacobs 1 2 The rest of the mecs run to the guard house. They bust down the door to it. Black Out set a M249 Para on the table. A mercs come into the building. Black out kills them both with a long burst Black Out 1 Chris Jacobs 1 Black Out runs outside the guard house thinking he killed all the mercs. Chris Jacobs attacks him from behind tackling him. They fight hand-to-hand for awhile, but Black Out is no match for Chris Jacobs in hand-to-hand combat. Black Out badly beaten lays on the ground. Chris Jacobs kneels beside him and stabs him with his combat knife in the chest. But with his last strength he activates the M61 grenade attached to Jacob's shirt. The blast kills them both Black Out Chris Jacobs Winner: TIE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the two warriors were so evenly matched. To see the weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites